Degrassi High- My Version: Episode 3 Breakdown Part 1
by igotdis223
Summary: Degrassi is a place of drama, and it never ends. With a Freshman already pregnant, what more can this school take? How about bullying to spice it up?


**Degrassi High- My Version**

**"Breakdown" Part 1**

(it's been 2 weeks, Ashley decided to not get an abortion, with the Sophomores)

Anna: GREG! (runs up to him and kisses him)

Greg: Hi…

Anna: What's wrong?

Greg: Just family problems… like always…

Anna: What happened?

Greg: My dad beat me again, and my mom's still ignoring me! I practically live on my own! And, Julius and his crew are still bullying me.

Anna: Well, you have me on your side.

Greg: (barely cracks a smile)

(later that day, Greg is alone at his locker)

Julius: Oh look! It's mister poor me!

Greg: Julius… please just leave me alone.

Julius: Why you scared you little scrap? (see's a bruise on his arm) Oh, did your little sister beat you up?

(his crew laughs)

Greg: I'm an only child… (he mumbles)

Julius: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!

Greg: Nothing…

(everyone looks over)

Julius: (pushes Greg into the lockers)

Greg: Please, stop.

Julius: What you say to me?! (pushes him even harder into the locker)

Greg: Nothing!

Julius: Let's take him, boys…

Greg: STOP!

Julius: (swings a strong punch at Greg, he get's hit in the gut and Greg falls to the floor) GET UP YOU LITTLE WORM! FIGHT ME!

Greg: Please leave me alone!

Julius: (kicks Greg in the face because he's on the floor and starts laughing)

Greg: AHHH! (falls to the floor, his whole body, he's laying on the floor, not sitting anymore, he starts crying)

Julius: You little, depressed worm. (him and his crew walk away)

(Just then, Anna walks into the hall and see's Greg)

Anna: GREG! OH MY GOD! (runs to him) What happened to you?

Greg: Julius… and his crew… beat me up…

Anna: (sits Greg up) Oh my god… you poor thing.

Greg: Just leave me alone. (gets up and walks out of the building)

Anna: (stands up and watched him leave)

(it's the end of the day, Greg gets home)

Greg: (walks in)

Greg's Dad: Greg, throw out the garbage.

Greg: Ok, one second.

Greg's Dad: What did you say to me?!

Greg: All I need to do it put my books upstairs.

Greg's Dad: NO! You throw out the garbage when I tell you too!

Greg: But… I'll do it right after I…

Greg's Dad: (slaps him across the face) YOU LISTEN TO ME! (starts beating Greg up)

(the next day, Greg's dad beat him up)

Anna: (walks up to Greg) Hey…

Greg: (lifts his arm to open his locker) Ow…

Anna: What's wrong?

Greg: My dad beat me up yesterday.

Anna: What did he do to you?

Greg: He punched me, slapped me, threw me around, kicked me… he just beat me.

Anna: (sighs)

Greg: I gotta go… (walks away)

(later that day)

Julius: Hey! It's my little runt!

Greg: (sighs)

Julius: Oh look! Some shoes dude…

Greg: I have to buy my own shoes, this is all I can afford.

Julius: (him and his gang continue to tease him, and go to punch him, when Anna comes over)

Anna: Why don't you just leave him alone?

Julius: Oh, so now your little girlfriend is gonna fight your battles? Huh? So weak…

Anna: No! He's not weak! Do you know what he goes through?

Julius: What?

Anna: You don't know his story? Why bully him? What has he ever done to deserve your torment everyday?

Julius: Oh shut up! (pushes Anna to the ground)

Greg: Hey!

Julius: And what are you gonna do about it, worm?

Greg: (stays silent)

Julius: Thought so… (pushes Greg into the lockers and walks away with his crew)

Greg: (helps Anna up) I'm sorry.

Anna: No, it's ok, it's not your fault.

(with the Freshman)

Ashley: My sister's dating this kid named Greg… she told me he gets bullied a lot.

Shane: Wow… poor boy…

Ashley: Yeah… imagine…

Shane: Does she know about you know… the pregnancy?

Ashley: No… none of my family knows… you?

Shane: Just my brother… he promised to keep quiet until I finally feel like it's time to tell them.

Ashley: I can't tell my parents… they'll kill me… and my sister has enough to deal to handle with her boyfriend.

Shane: (sighs) Well, we both have to eventually.

Becca: (walks up to them) Hey…

Ashley: Hey… what's wrong?

Becca: I felt so helpless…

Ashley: What happened?

Becca: Your sister's boyfriend was being bullied by Julius and his crew of losers… Your sister got into it, he pushed her to the floor. I wanted to help, but then I would be pushed around. I feel so helpless.

Ashley: (sighs) That poor boy.

(later that day, with Greg at his house)

Greg: (comes downstairs)

Greg's Mom: What are you doing down here?

Greg: Just getting some dinner.

Greg's Mom: Excuse me? Get your own dinner.

Greg: But… mom, I'm hungry.

Greg's Dad: Don't disobey your mother!

Greg: (sighs, and just stands there)

Greg's Dad: (gets up) Did she fucking stutter?

Greg: (turns to his dad)

Greg's Dad: Well…?!

Greg: (doesn't move)

Greg's Dad: (hits him across the face)

Greg: (stumbles backwards)

Greg's Dad: Now, get your own food! (pushes Greg out the door)


End file.
